


Walking on Water

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [150]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bible, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Bible AU: walking on water with Jesus!Sherlock and Peter!John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking on Water

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you write a johnlock au where Sherlock is Jesus and John is Peter, when Jesus and Peter walk on water in the Bible. (for your fic in 3 sentences)
> 
> (Okay so I want to start this by saying that I am not familiar at all with this story and I’m doing my best with what I found on wikipedia)

It should not have been possible, what I was doing- what he was doing- yet we both were doing it, walking on water, with a storm raging around us.

The storm- I had nearly forgotten about it- began to increase in ferocity, and with it, my heart raced, and my breath became labored, and most frighteningly, I began to sink into the depths of the sea.

I began to thrash about, in fear for my life, when a strong hand closed around my arm, and I looked up to see his eyes, grey as the storm raging around us, as he pulled me up, murmuring, “Have faith in me”, and I realized, as he walked- we walked- to the boat, that the storm had dissipated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay! Again, I’m not very familiar with story, so I hope I did it justice. And it’s Johnlock if you squint… Always ready for more prompts


End file.
